Special Zing
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Huir o morir, una decisión que sólo se puede realizar cuando estás con tu Zing, de la forma tan especial que sea.


**¡Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen!**

* * *

 **Special Zing**

* * *

La noche tenía un aspecto distinto a las demás, con la gran tela negra salpicada de puntos blancos y la luna en su cúspide, emanando una luz blanquecina, perlada, como diciéndole que siguiera adelante con lo que tenía planeado. El viento era frío y susurrante, tanto que sentía como si pequeñas agujas le perforaran la piel, batiendo las pocas hojas de los secos árboles en las cercanías del bosque al castillo familiar. El verdadero bosque estaba cerca, a unos pocos kilómetros, sólo debía llegar sin que nadie advirtiera su ausencia en el castillo. Cosa poco probable.

Su mestizo corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, casi asemejando al de los humanos comunes, con cada batir de alas que daba, volando bajo, cubriéndose con las casi inexistentes ramas secas, camino al bosque. Faltaba poco, una vez ingresara al bosque dudaba que lo encontraran.

Se sentía libre por primera vez en su vida, pero esperaba que Winnie estuviera bien.

La mente de Dennis rememoró aquel día de hacía cuatro meses, cuando la conoció.

Esa noche, al igual que ésta, era fría y despiadada como todas en Transilvania. Había salido a volar bajo el seno nocturno, para matar el aburrimiento de estar siempre en un castillo, encerrado entre barrotes, bloques de piedra y torres, en lo que según su madre y abuelo era «para protegerlo de los humanos». Dennis se lo hubo creído durante dieciséis años, pero a sus diecisiete descubrió con horror y fascinación que su padre fue humano; su madre hizo Zing con un humano en secreto, se vieron y lo concibieron, pero su abuelo, Drácula, y su bisabuelo, Vlad, lo asesinaron al enterarse para no mancillar el honor de los Drácula.

Él nunca había entendido eso de los honores y los clanes de los monstruos, pero no era idiota, sabía que había intereses y poderes de por medio. Su abuelo y bisabuelo le habían insistido en que, con la joven edad de veinte años, desposara a una de las vampiresas de uno de los castillos del norte de Rumania, para entre ambos, los Drácula y Dubolov, aumentara las extensiones de sus dominios. Dennis se desembarazaba de ello, porque en su cerebro no cabía un arreglo matrimonial de ese estilo, quería tener algo con alguna monstruo siempre que fuera por amor, por Zing.

Aterrizó en una zona clara del bosque, una pradera semicircular, como una luna menguante, de treinta metros, con un riachuelo que la dividía, un aire inundado del olor de las flores y plantas, junto con un ligero atisbo de corteza por los árboles fuertes y grandes.

Se tumbó en el suelo, sintiendo la hierba hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y las zonas donde su capa y ropa no cubría, cerrando los ojos e inspirando con fuerza. Aquella libertad era tan… liberadora. De un momento a otro su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando percibió un olor distinto, salvaje y delicado, y al abrir los ojos la luz de la luna no estaba, frente a su rostro se hallaba una mata de pelo color chocolate.

Se asustó hasta los huesos, tanto que no pudo recordar cómo transformarse en un murciélago y huir. Largo incisivos estaban casi sobre su rostro, aunque no en actitud agresiva, sino como un animal que fuese a cazar una presa y se detuviera por curiosidad, el aliento y el calor de sus respiraciones le acariciaban el rostro. «Sigo vivo.»

Se obligó a calmarse y buscar los ojos de aquella bestia. Subió por la mandíbula y labios, demasiado delicados para ser de una bestia, pasó por la nariz de lobo y paró en unos ojos azules tan intensos como un cielo sin nubes en pleno verano. Le costó horrores apartar la mirada de ellos para hallar unas orejas lobunas. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de qué tenía encima. Una licántropo. Una mujer lobo. «¡Y una muy hermosa!»

Los ojos de la chica lobo atraparon su mirada como un imán e hicieron que Dennis no supiera cómo componer palabras simples. Ella ladeó la cabeza y momentos después se tumbó sobre él; como un lobo, cosa que de hecho era, se sentó en sus patas traseras, sólo que como una persona, con las piernas cruzadas. Lo distinto era que se sentó sobre las piernas de un Dennis tumbado en el suelo, lo que le hizo crujir un poco los huesos.

El tiempo se ralentizó, la noche pareció perder esa hermosura natural que tenía, inclusive el mismo ambiente, la explanada y todo lo que crecía en ella parecía insulso comparado con la chica lobo; era como si la belleza del lugar fuera absorbida por ella. Dennis la siguió observando; de refilón captó que su pelaje era de distintos tonos chocolate, oscuros en unos sitios, leve en otros; su atlética figura, rápida y curvilínea, marcada en los sitios propios de una chica, aunque con un ligera musculatura. Tenía los músculos de las piernas tensos lista para saltar al cuello si algo iba mal.

Todo en ella indicaba peligro, sentía una sensación de puntadas en la parte trasera del cerebro, como un instinto que le decía que la atacase, pero esos ojos y esa cara redondeada lo hipnotizaban al punto de ignorar todo lo demás.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó la chica lobo. Su voz era fuerte, aunque femenina.

Veinte segundos después, Dennis logró formar una oración.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo pregunté primero —rebatió ella—. ¿Qué eres?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Para sorpresa del vampiro, la chica lobo acercó el rostro al suyo, tan cerca que casi le rozaba la nariz, y olfateó varias veces. Si ella lo olía, Dennis podía captar el aroma de la loba.

—Hueles a vampiro, pero también a humano.

«¡Ay, por la Noche!»

—Es que… —Debía callarse o decir algo para despistarla, si le decía que era hijo de un humano y una vampiresa, era posible que su familia le clavara una estaca en el corazón— acabo de comer. Sí. Eso.

La chica lobo arqueó una ceja mientras la comisura derecha de la boca se torcía en una sonrisa. Como si le hubieran dado un golpe con un crucifijo, la belleza guapa de la licántropo lo golpeó de lleno.

—¿Ah, sí? —Los incisivos afilados bailaron en su rostro cuando sonrió—. ¿Y por qué no hueles a sangre?

Silencio. El _¡cri!_ , _¡cri!_ , de los grillos inundó la noche.

—Porque tomé la sangre en un vaso. —Aparentó seguridad—. Yo soy un vampiro civilizado.

La licántropo rió quedito.

—Creo que no te mataré.

—¿Crees? —Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la espalda—. ¿Es que me ibas a matar?

—Obvio —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, como si hubiera preguntado algo que se da por sentado desde siempre—, eres un vampiro, debo matarte.

—¿Por qué?

Ella bajó una oreja, confundida, al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño.

—No lo sé. Se supone que así debe ser, pero… No tiene sentido.

—Por eso no me matarás.

—No. —Gruñó—. No te mataré porque me pareces divertido, gracioso, no porque tú lo digas. Odio que me ordenen cosas.

Cerrando la boca de golpe, Dennis trató de no decir nada estúpido, lo que era muy difícil con aquel atractivo severo y salvaje, pero femenino que le embobaba el cerebro. Se mantuvieron viendo a los ojos, allí, tumbados en la hierba, ella sobre él, y Dennis se percató de que en el azul de aquellos ojos había una mínimas motitas de dorados, indicativo de toda licantropía.

Un siseo en los arbustos cercanos puso sobre aviso a los dos monstruos. La chica lobo saltó de las piernas de Dennis y éste se levantó como una exhalación, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, haciendo crecer sus colmillos hasta que le sobresalieran por los labios. Oteó la zona sin encontrar nada más que un conejo, al cual la licántropo se le lanzó sin tregua y atrapó entre sus zarpas; un segundo después el pelaje de sus dedos estaba oscuro y goteando sangre carmesí.

Una mirada fugaz les dejó clara la situación: había que irse.

—Adiós —dijo Dennis, por mera formalidad.

—No vuelvas por aquí —le advirtió la loba—, es mi zona de cacería.

Eso hizo molestar a Dennis.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Acaso esta pradera tiene tu nombre, sea cual sea?

—Winnie —le informó—; Winnie Werewolf. ¿Pero acaso no tienes el tuyo, sea lo que seas tú?

—Soy un vampiro, ya te lo dije; y soy Dennis Loughran, para tu información. —La actitud de la loba era un poco chocante, pero sabía que era porque tenía la guardia alta—. Y yo vengo aquí las veces que me dé la gana, es mi espacio feliz.

Una sonora carcajada rompió el aire.

—¿«Espacio feliz»? —Se rió más fuerte—. ¿Es que eres un crío? —Hizo gestos con la pata para restarle importancia—. Olvídalo, Dennis, sólo no vuelvas aquí, o tendré que matarte. —Le fijó la mirada.

En los ojos de ambos brilló una estela color rosa, demasiado fugaz como para que alguno lo notara.

—O yo a ti —sonrió Dennis. Él se transformó en murciélago y se fue volando, mientras ella se fue corriendo en cuatro patas hacia la espesura del bosque. En su camino de regreso el joven vampiro pensaba si volvería a ir de nuevo a aquella pradera.

Y sí fue.

Durante la semana siguiente, noche tras noche, con un fervor intenso, Dennis salía de su castillo hacia la pradera con la única intención de verse con Winnie. Winnie, nunca le habían parecido gran cosa los nombres, pero el de ella sonaba lindo. Ella, por su parte, iba igualmente todas las noches para la pradera.

La segunda noche ambos estuvieron reacios a hacerle o decirle algo al otro, pero Winnie tomó la iniciativa y declaró, como si de verdad se hubieran intentado matar, un cese a las hostilidades. Comenzaron a socializar y hablar, con una confianza como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Ella le dijo que, sorpresa, sorpresa, era una licántropa, que pertenecía a un clan de renombre entre las manadas y que tenía su misma edad, veintes; él, en cambio, le contó lo que era vivir preso en una fortaleza llena de torres y pasadizos, que lo intentaban convencer para que desposara a una vampiresa y que a veces le daban ganas de huir para nunca volver.

Siguieron así con el proseguir de los días y Dennis empezó a ansiar las noches, las esperaba como un niño. Dos semanas después, le contó a Winnie que ella había acertado en su olor a humano, porque era hijo de un humano con una vampiresa, algo que ya de por sí era prohibido, no se diga imposible. Que su abuelo y bisabuelo desaparecieron a su padre humano y que frente a los demás vampiros se sentía menos.

Winnie se había compadecido y de improvisto le abrazó, acción que el vampiro rememoró durante otra semana más. En la tercera la besó. Sin pensarlo, sin forzarlo, sólo se dejó llevar por lo que su alma y cuerpo quería; Winnie no lo alejó, sino que lo atrajo hacia sí con tanta fuerza que le dejó en claro que ella deseaba ese beso tan fuerte como él. Se besaron como dos seres que necesitaran del otro para vivir, bebiendo del otro, sintiendo sus labios. Dennis emitía pequeños gruñidos, mientras ella le mordía los labios y sus garras le rasgaban el cuello y espalda; al separarse, ambos jadeaban con fuerza. A él le crecieron los colmillos hasta pincharle los labios y a ella un brillo salvaje y animal le bailó en los ojos.

No perdieron el tiempo para repetirlo.

Siguieron viéndose en secreto, como amantes peligrosos, porque si cualquiera se enteraba los mataría a ambos, en un romance prohibido. Durante dos meses más estuvieron así, desafiando la suerte y al cuarto mes, hacía sólo dos días, los descubrieron. En la anterior visita ninguno de los dos se pudo contener y los besos dieron paso a las caricias, que dieron paso a la primera vez de ambos. En ellos algo cambió, se mostraban y sentían unidos de una forma indescriptible y peligrosa a la vez.

Es noche, Winnie apareció con un corte en el brazo.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —le preguntó Dennis, asustado. La furia comenzó a bullir en él, haciendo que sus colmillos crecieran y sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo—. ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Si vas matar a mi padre, suerte —suspiro con bromista resignación—. Calma, Zing-Zing.

Dennis se calmó un poco.

—¿Lo supo?

—La pregunta es: ¿cómo no lo sabría? O sea, cuando una mujer lobo ya no es pura pues… se nota. La química, el olor, todo. Sumado a que… —Le lanzó una mirada acusativa. Dennis se sonrojó hasta las orejas, asemejando su cabello, recordando cuando ella le había pedido en el calor del momento que le mordiera el cuello y él, cegado, lo hizo.

Dennis sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su familia se enterara, sino era que ya lo sabía. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: los matarían. Peor aún, la matarían a ella. No podía permitirlo, pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no tenía un lugar a dónde ir o dónde quedarse.

La oportunidad pasó por su cabeza tan idílica que era ridícula, pero…

—Huye conmigo —le pidió, tomándola por los brazos—. Sabes que si vuelves te matarán, cosa que no permitiré…

Winnie arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acaso crees que no puedo defenderme sola?

—Vamos, Winnie, sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir. Sé que me matarías si quisieras, y no me cabe duda, pero tú contra no sé cuántos licántropos es algo que ni tu ni yo ganaremos, sólo podemos huir.

Con un suspiro de resignación y molestia, ¡oh, cómo sabía Dennis que Winnie quería siempre llevar la batuta!, Winnie accedió. Acordaron que ella iría al norte del bosque en un punto donde habían ido una vez, cerca de un túmulo de rocas, mientras él iba a casa por cosas que les podrían ayudar, como armas de plata y otras templadas en sangre de vampiro. Si bien las templadas en agua bendita eran más efectivas, Dennis no era tan suicida como para tocarlas.

En una bolsa de cuero a modo improvisado de bolsa de viaje, llegó a la zona acordada y se metamorfoseó en humano. La capa susurró al rozar la hierba con el caminar del chico, mientras sonreía por el buen estado de su loba amada. Se veía fiera y guapa, con una camiseta y pantalones de manga corta, hasta los codos y rodillas respectivamente, de cuero, ceñidas a su figura y dándole un aspecto aerodinámico.

—Vamos —apremió, tomándola del hombro y tendiéndole una navaja recubierta de cuero para evitar que se lastimara, no obstante una vez la tocó, el _¡shss!_ de su piel quemándose contra el metal le inundó los oídos.

Lastimosamente al haber andado unos pocos metros, los emboscaron una manada de licántropos de todos los tipos. Había jóvenes esbeltos y fibrosos, crías de tal vez diez años, adultos llenos de cicatrices y, entre todos ellos, irguiéndose en dos patas de forma imponente, un hombre lobo de anchas espaldas, con el rostro cual piedra llena de cicatrices y unos ojos amarillo oro. «El líder.»

—Winnie —llamó el lobo, con voz cavernosa—, tu madre quiere que vuelvas. —Si bien era una oración que parecía una petición, el tono era de una orden indiscutible—. Ordena que vuelvas y lleves contigo a tu consorte para ver si es digno.

Winnie tuvo un escalofrío.

—No digas «consorte», suena horrible —dijo Winnie—. Y papá…

—¡¿Papá?! —exclamó Dennis sorprendido y aterrado—, ¿él es tu padre?

—Conoce a tu suegro —bromeó ella.

Dicha frase causó tres reacciones distintas: el mutismo del grupo, el gruñido reverberante del padre de Winnie y el gritillo ahogado, estrangulado, de Dennis.

—¿Tu madre por casualidad no es otro personaje? —quiso saber, empuñando una daga de plata. Dudaba, porque si se lanzaba a atacar, saldría más que muerto.

—Es quien comanda la Manada de la Noche de Plata —respondió su Zing como si nada.

—¡Oh, por la Noche, Winnie! ¡No puedes no decirme que tu madre es la alfa de la manada rival de los vampiros! ¡Con razón quieren matarnos! ¡Estar conmigo es un suicidio!

—La vida es para vivirla —se carcajeó.

—Exacto, «vivirla», no acortarla. —Respiró trémulamente, concentrándose; debía reunir toda la magia que pudiera para cegar a los lobos y salir corriendo con Winnie—. No puedes soltarme que tu madre es Wanda Pisa la Luna y reírte.

—¿De dónde crees que saqué lo dramática?

Con la risa de ella, el gruñido de Wayne aumentaba hasta un nivel ensordecedor. Él alzó la pata y los lobos se prepararon para saltar.

—¡Alto! —bramó Dennis—. ¡No se atrevan a moverse! ¡Si lastiman a Winnie los mataré a todos, les arrancaré la carne de los huesos mientras sigan vivos!

—Palabras vacías —dijo un lobo.

—¡Pruébame! —Se elevó en el aire para impresionar más—. ¡Soy Dennis Drácula-Loughran, nieto de Drácula, bisnieto de Vlad el Empalador, hijo de Mavis Drácula, heredero de la sangre de los vampiros! ¡Toca a la loba que amo y no sólo los mataremos, sino que toda mi casta, todos los Drácula los perseguirán a los que queden y a sus hijos!

Alzó los brazos como cargando algo muy pesado. Un nubarrón de humo verde se arremolinó en sus manos y brazos; miró a Winnie y le guiñó un ojo. Los bajó y al hacerlo una explosión de luz cubrió todo, como si el sol, en este caso verde, saliera del piso y no del horizonte. Los lobos gruñeron y gimieron, el padre de Winnie gritó «¡No dejen ir a Winnie! ¡Maten al vampiro!», pero no hicieron nada.

Winnie, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, levantó la mano; Dennis se la tomó y la arrojó al cielo con toda su fuerza. Ella describió una línea recta en el cielo, Dennis te transformó en murciélago y de un batir de alas estaba con ella, estiró sus garras y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo a Winnie cuando estaban a mucha distancia de los lobos.

Winnie lo hizo.

—Eso fue una buena jugada, Zing-Zing.

—Tengo mis momentos.

El aire le revolvía el pelaje a Winnie y la larga cabellera ondulada color chocolate ondeaba con ella como el más bello de los estandartes.

—Vaya —dijo—, podía acostumbrarme a esto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió mostrando todo sus afilados incisivos

—Mucho. —Estiró una pata y le acarició el estómago, sacándole una risilla por las cosquillas y haciendo que su vuelo tuviera unas ligeras turbulencias— Eso fue suicida. Pudiste haber muerto por mi papá y mis hermanos.

—Aprendí de la mejor. —Y luego de un rato añadió—: Yo moriría por ti.

—No quiero que mueras por mí —le respondió—; quiero que vivas por mí.

—Y para ti.

—Obvio.

—Te amo —le soltó Dennis de improvisto, sobresaltándola.

—Yo también, Zing-Zing.

Con la luna como guía y una vida con ella como objetivo, Dennis se propuso en disfrutar todo el tiempo a su lado, sin importar lo que el desconocido futuro les deparase.

* * *

Bueno, mi gente, díganme qué les pareció este OS Dennie.

Algo medio corto y chafa, y común, y feo, pero es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi novio. Así que espero valga la pena xD

Espero le y les haya gustado xd

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
